Problèmes
by Junonchan
Summary: Pour qu’Ino aille mieux, il lui faudrait admettre qu’elle a un problème. Mais en est-elle capable ?


Titre : Problèmes

Auteur : Junon

Genre : Général

Rating : K+

Résumé : Pour qu'Ino aille mieux, il lui faudrait admettre qu'elle a un problème. Mais en est-elle capable ?

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient…et c'est bien dommage…

Bêta-lecture : Tookuni

Problèmes

Comment cela avait-il commencé ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir ouvrir les yeux sur ses problèmes. Les choses étaient peut-être bien ainsi.

C'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait penchée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Que les choses étaient très bien ainsi.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Après tout, elle avait bien changé de vêtements pour se cacher…Mais là, encore, elle était capable de fournir une autre explication.

Elle était fière de qui elle était, elle l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours. Pourtant, une part d'elle détestait ce nom. Elle était Yamanaka Ino, héritière du clan Yamanaka. Clan célèbre pour ses jutsu de transposition. Oui, elle était fière de cela, mais en tant que première née, elle devait porter ce nom… Ino, la première partie d'_inoshishi_, le sanglier.

Au début, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, elle avait un caractère de cochon et elle le savait.

Puis, elle s'était disputée avec sa meilleure amie et elles avaient commencé à s'insulter. La première fois que Sakura l'avait appelée « la Truie », elle l'avait pris pour un compliment. Mais les années ont passé et le surnom est resté, blessant de plus en plus profondément la jeune fille.

Parce que quelle jeune fille n'a pas été complexée par son apparence? Rajouter à cela un surnom tel que « la Truie », et on obtient une jeune kunoichi complètement obsédée par son poids. Non, il était hors de question qu'elle ressemble à une truie. Son nom était suffisant pour la rapprocher de l'animal.

Sakura n'a probablement jamais pensé aux dégâts provoqués par le surnom, elle ne le voyait que comme un jeu de mots avec son prénom. Pourtant, à force de l'entendre, Ino a fini par l'intégrer entièrement. Elle était grosse et devait se mettre au régime.

Elle avait maintenant dix-neuf ans et les choses étaient loin de s'être améliorées. Non, elles étaient encore pires. D'obsédée par son apparence, Ino était passée à anorexique. Une part d'elle savait qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à rien, mais une autre continuait à se trouver grosse.

C'était la partie raisonnable qui avait pris le pas pour ses habits. Enfin, si on peut vraiment le dire ainsi. Deux ans auparavant, la jeune kunoichi, ne supportant plus le regard des autres, et en particulier celui d'une des personnes les plus proches d'elle, avait décidé de changer de vêtements. Elle ne portait désormais plus rien de court. Elle avait troqué sa jupe pour un pantalon et son mini haut pour un haut à manches longues. Elle avait recouvert sa main droite de bandages, afin qu'ils cachent les coupures que ses dents avaient faites sur ses doigts. Son ventre était aussi bandé, de façon à ce que si son haut venait à se soulever, personne ne soit en mesure de voir sa peau. Sa queue de cheval haute, était devenue une queue basse, ce qui lui permettait de mieux cacher son manque de cheveux.

Malgré les signes évidents de ses problèmes, Ino refusait de les voir et son entourage n'osait rien lui dire en raison de ses violentes réactions lorsque le problème avait été évoqué dans le passé. Sinon, il semblait évident qu'elle ne ferait plus de missions.

« Equipe Shikamaru, je vous ai appelée pour vous donner une mission de rang B. »

Equipe Shikamaru, c'était le nouveau nom de la team 10, depuis la mort d'Asuma-sensei.

« Vous escorterez Sayana-san au pays de la Foudre. Vous attendrez qu'il ait signé ses documents avant de rentrer. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, Hokage-sama. »

« Bien, voici votre ordre de mission, vous partirez demain au lever du jour. »

Les trois ninja de la formation Ino-Shika-Chô, ainsi que Genma lurent le rouleau avant de sortir du bureau de l'Hokage et de rentrer chez eux afin de se préparer.

Ino s'était beaucoup éloignée de ses coéquipiers. Elle ne traînait plus avec eux et ne les voyait plus que pour les entrainements et les missions. Ino se plaisait à dire que c'était de leur faute.

Pourtant la véritable raison fut la dispute qui avait eu lieu entre elle et Shikamaru.

Le trio se trouvait à Yakiniku, lors d'un de leurs jours de repos. Mais la jeune fille ne commanda rien. Cela n'était pas la première fois, c'était devenu systématique. Shikamaru avait été très désagréable envers elle pendant tout le repas, et en sortant, elle avait trébuché et il l'avait rattrapée par la taille. Il la savait maigre, mais sentir ses os sous ses mains l'avait énervé, plus que de raison. Il lui avait demandé ce qui se passait dans sa tête et lorsqu'elle avait répondu que ça ne le regardait pas, il lui en avait collé une en disant que si, c'était le cas. Ino avait alors vu rouge et lui avait rendu sa gifle en lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires, qu'elle en avait marre de lui. Et puis, si la voir lui était si insoutenable, il n'avait qu'à ne pas regarder. Le lendemain, Ino avait changé de vêtements.

Depuis, elle essayait de ne pas trop croiser Shikamaru, car discuter avec lui lui montrait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Sakura avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais cela n'avait abouti que sur une violente dispute où le surnom « la Truie » était apparu beaucoup trop souvent sur les lèvres de la jeune kunoichi. Ino avait ensuite passé toute son après-midi à vomir et à s'entraîner selon un rythme quasi inhumain.

La première partie de la mission s'était plutôt bien passée. Les trois hommes avaient fait semblant de ne pas remarquer à quel point la jeune fille les ralentissait. Elle était toujours fatiguée.

Mais, au moment de repartir pour Konoha, Shikamaru n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

« Écoute, Ino. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de cesser d'être une kunoichi. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Non, elle avait sûrement mal entendu… Mais aux regards de ses coéquipiers, elle sut que non.

« Galère… Ne me force pas à me répéter. »

« Non, toi, tu vas m'écouter. » répliqua sèchement Ino en pointant son doigt de manière accusatrice « Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te concerne pas. Tu ne veux plus de moi dans ton équipe, bien, je me ferai transférer. Mais il est hors de question que je change de métier. »

« Ino, Shikamaru a raison, tu ne tiens plus le rythme. Je suis même sûr que si on avait été attaqués, tu n'aurais pas été en mesure de te défendre. »

Genma n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, et il ne disait pas cela pour la blesser, mais parce qu'elle devait entendre la vérité.

Mais il était trop tôt pour elle, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'affronter. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'élança vers son village. Elle voulait rentrer et se mettre au chaud. Les garçons s'élancèrent à sa suite, ils eurent pourtant vite fait de la dépasser.

Cependant ils avaient raison, Ino ne suivait plus. Elle sentait ses jambes faiblir de plus en plus mais était trop fière pour le signaler.

Pourtant elles n'allaient bientôt plus être en mesure de la porter, elles finirent par lâcher et elle s'écroula au sol. Elle perdit connaissance lors de la chute.

Ce fut Shikamaru qui la ramassa en soupirant. Mais son soupir mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur elle. Il ne l'avait pas touchée depuis longtemps et il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point elle avait changé. Elle n'avait jamais été grosse, mais à présent, il avait l'impression d'avoir ses mains sur ses os sans que rien n'interfère. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte ?

Les garçons changèrent de formation : Genma passa devant alors que Chôji s'occupait d'assurer les arrières de Shikamaru qui portait Ino sur son dos.

Il fallut une heure à la jeune fille pour reprendre connaissance.

« Shikamaru ? » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Tiens, tu es réveillée ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » sa voix se fit étonnée.

« Tu es tombée dans les pommes. Ino, je pense que tu as des problèmes. »

« Je n'ai aucun problème, c'est plutôt toi qui en as ! » s'insurgea-t-elle, à présent énervée.

Le jeune homme soupira à l'entente de cette réponse preuve de mauvaise foi.

Pourtant, la jeune fille se mit à réfléchir, c'était la première fois que Shikamaru agissait comme s'il s'inquiétait vraiment. Mais il n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire, car elle allait parfaitement bien. N'est-ce pas ?

« Pose-moi, s'il te plait. » demanda-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée… »

« Et moi, je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé ce que tu en pensais. Je veux marcher. Je vais bien. » dit-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Shikamaru la reposa à contrecœur.

Une fois rentré au village, les jeunes ninja allèrent faire leur rapport à leur supérieur.

« La mission s'est passée presque sans problème. »

« Presque ? » demanda l'Hokage, étonnée.

« Oui, Tsunade-sama, je recommande une mise en arrêt de quelques temps à la kunoichi Yamanaka. »

Les paroles de Shikamaru portèrent un coup violent au cœur d'Ino. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusque là.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui motive une telle demande de ta part ? »

Décidemment, l'Hokage était de plus en plus étonnée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien motiver Shikamaru à faire une telle demande. Shikamaru et Ino avaient pourtant toujours été proches. Avec Chôji, rien ne pouvait les séparer. Alors pourquoi ?

« Ino est tout le temps fatiguée, elle ralentit le groupe. De plus, elle a perdu connaissance sur le chemin du retour. Si nous avions été attaqués, elle nous aurait mis en grand danger. »

« Attends un peu ! C'est vrai, j'étais fatiguée, mais cela ne mérite pas une mise à pied ! » s'écria Ino, inquiète.

« Ino, je souhaite que tu passes faire des tests à l'hôpital. »

« Mais, Hokage-sama, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais parfaitement bien. J'avais juste mal dormi la nuit, c'est pour ça que je ne suivais pas et que j'ai perdu connaissance. »

« Cela pourrait justement te permettre de te reposer. » proposa Tsunade.

« Je vous en prie, ne me faîtes pas cela… » demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Parce qu'Ino se rendait bien compte qu'il ne lui restait presque plus rien. Et son métier était l'une des choses les plus importantes pour elle. Elle devait continuer.

Pendant une minute, personne ne dit rien. Tsunade se contenta d'observer Ino. Elle finit par pousser un soupir en s'adossant de nouveau à sa chaise.

« Je suis désolée, Ino. » dit Tsunade d'une voix douce.

« Non ! »

« Yamanaka Ino, je vous mets en arrêt pour une durée indéterminée. Vous ne pourrez reprendre vos missions que lorsque vous aurez prouvé que vous êtes à même de les mener sans problème. »

« Non… » chuchota Ino, désespérée.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les quatre ninja sortirent sans un mot. Le silence qu'avait engendré le discours de l'Hokage n'était interrompu que par les sanglots d'Ino.

Alors elle partit chez elle, le plus vite possible, sans prêter attention aux appels de Shikamaru. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Deux heures plus tard, son père vint frapper à la porte.

« Ino ? Je peux entrer ? »

« Vas-y. » répondit-elle, la voix éteinte.

Il fut plus que surpris de trouver sa fille allongée sur son lit, en train de fixer le plafond. Ses yeux rouges faisant ressortir la pâleur de son visage et ses cernes.

« Ta mission s'est bien passée ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Non. J'ai été mise à pied… »

Encore une fois, cette voix éteinte, Inoichi ne pouvait plus la supporter. Surtout lorsqu'elle annonçait un événement si important.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« A cause de Shikamaru… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Je vais lui refaire le portrait, à cet avorton !! »

Inoichi avait toujours eu du mal à supporter Shikamaru. Il savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien, après tout, il était le fils de Shikaku. Mais le voir si proche de sa fille, non, aucun garçon n'en avait le droit. Et maintenant il la rendait malheureuse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela.

« Non, laisse, je dois juste faire mes preuves pour repartir en mission. Je le ferai en moins de deux. » répondit fièrement la jeune fille.

Malgré ses paroles et son sourire, Ino, elle-même, avait du mal à le croire.

« Bien. »

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Oui, je venais te dire que ta mère et moi partons pour une mission de deux semaines. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

Et voilà, la voix éteinte était de retour.

« Ça ira, seule ? »

« Bien sûr, je suis grande maintenant. »

« Alors nous partons. Prends soin de toi. » dit-il, inquiet.

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Inoichi vint embrasser sa fille avant de sortir de sa chambre. Oui, il voyait bien que sa fille n'allait pas bien, mais elle refusait de le laisser passer sa barrière. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Et la voir complètement amorphe, sur son lit lui faisait peur. Elle qui était si forte, si pleine d'énergie, semblait si faible. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à l'Hokage.

Ino passa le reste de la journée et la nuit qui suivit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Et le lendemain, vers dix heures, elle pensa avoir enfin trouvé.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça…Elle était trop grosse et son poids la ralentissait. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait été mise à pied, pour perdre du poids. Tout le monde avait dû remarquer tous ses kilos en trop.

Voilà ce à quoi pensait la jeune fille. C'est pour cela qu'elle se précipita vers sa salle de bain. Elle passa un quart d'heure à vomir. Bien vite elle ne vomit plus que de la bile, son estomac étant vide. Elle pouvait même voir un peu de sang. Mais qu'importe, elle devait absolument maigrir. Puis elle se releva et se lava le visage. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir son regard éteint, dans le miroir, qu'elle perdit connaissance, épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un regard rapide vers l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était quinze heures. Elle était donc restée sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain pendant cinq heures.

Ce n'était pas normal, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle l'acceptait. C'est pour cela qu'elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années : elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle ne chercha pas à voir ce qu'elle voulait, mais ce qu'elle était.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Oui, maintenant, elle s'en rendait compte : elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Elle prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller. Et c'est dans ses habits de ninja, qu'elle se dirigea vers la seule personne à qui elle pouvait demander de l'aide.

« Ino ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez la jeune fille, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Si ce n'est que ses yeux étaient pleins de détermination.

« Salut, Shika. Je peux entrer ? »

Le jeune homme s'effaça, afin qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans la demeure des Nara.

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non, mission. »

« Ah. » dit-elle, comme soulagée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ino ? M'en coller une pour avoir demandé à Tsunade-sama une mise à pied ? »

« Non. » répondit-elle en souriant comme pour le rassurer.

Doucement, la jeune fille les avait menés dans la chambre de Shikamaru. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle ferma les rideaux. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais elle avait besoin de son meilleur ami. Elle allait faire quelque chose qu'elle avait rarement fait dans sa vie : demander de l'aide.

C'est pour cela qu'elle enleva son haut, sous l'œil surpris de Shikamaru. Elle se trouvait alors avec pour seul haut, son soutien-gorge et ses bandages. Mais, lentement, elle se mit à enlever les bandes qui la cachaient.

En voyant ce qu'elle n'avait pas montré depuis des années, Shikamaru tomba sur son lit, horrifié. Où était passée sa meilleure amie ? Celle qui était si galère mais si importante ?

Elle qui était connue pour son physique, ne ressemblait désormais plus à rien. Ses bras étaient si fin, ses jambes si maigres qu'il se demandait comment marcher et porter des choses lui était encore possible. Son ventre si plat et musclé était à présent creux et effrayant ; Shikamaru avait l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement d'Ino, l'une de ses côtes allait lui transpercer la peau. Celle-ci était si transparente qu'il avait l'impression de voir à travers. Elle n'était désormais plus composée que d'os et d'épiderme. Son corps n'avait plus de place pour les muscles.

« Shikamaru, je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide. » expliqua-t-elle, à la fois suppliante et effrayée.

Les larmes se mirent alors à couler sur ses joues. Shikamaru se releva, attrapa une veste et la posa sur ses épaules avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras, afin d'être sûr de ne pas la briser mais aussi avec une certaine fermeté, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

« Je suis là pour ça. »

Cela allait être dur. Elle le savait, il le savait. Mais au moins, elle avait finit de se cacher la vérité : elle était malade.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? C'est incroyable ce qu'un jeu de mot innocent, exprimé par une jeune fille innocente pouvait faire comme ravages dans l'esprit d'une autre.

_**Fin**_

C'est la première fois que je publie une fanfic, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
